


Grind on me

by BrowsoftheTaiga



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Dorks, M/M, noob smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-18 04:00:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1414291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrowsoftheTaiga/pseuds/BrowsoftheTaiga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine thinks Kagami likes anything that is popular in America so he sends him something. Kagami likes it for other reasons though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Grind on me

**Author's Note:**

> (For those who don't know, this is about the 'Grind on me' Vines, the song is by Pretty Ricky) Rated 'explicit' for language and probably next chapter.

Kagami was sitting in his car, staring at the ceiling. That long day of fireman training was finally over, it was finally 7pm and he was _finally_ free to go home. But he was just sitting there, replaying his day in his head with a little smile on his face. It was exhausting but man, it was so fun. He made a lot of friends who were as excited as him about becoming everyday heroes. They laughed a lot and he even found some guys to compete with when it came to carrying ladders or to how many push ups they could do with weight on their back. He was praising himself for thinking about becoming a firefighter, it was the best decision he ever made, the job was perfect for him.

Suddenly, he felt something vibrating in his sweatpants' pocket. The name of his lover was on the screen, and Kagami's smile was even bigger now.

His boyfriend always waited for him to eat so he expected a text like _"hurry up, i'm hungry"_ or _"are you done yet ?"._ But this time, nothing, no words, not a single letter, his boyfriend only sent him a video.

Curious, Kagami opened it. There was nothing on the screen at first, only darkness, and suddenly a song started playing. A hand -his boyfriend's- moved away from the camera as he started walking towards the bed, shirtless and wearing Kagami's Los Angeles Lakers cap to hide his face.

Kagami raised an eyebrow as he recognized the song, he raised both of them when his boyfriend of three years, Aomine Daiki, jumped on the bed to land on his hands before using his upper body strength to slowly drop to the bed and slowly start dry humping their bed to the song "Grind on me".

"What the f-", Kagami stood up too fast and hit the top of his head on the ceiling, accidentally stopping the video at the same time. "Oww..." He rubbed his forehead and started typing.

**19:12** _"what the fuck aomine"_

Aomine answered less than a minute later.

**19:12** _"lol i saw it on the internet i thought you'd like it since it's an american thing"_

_**19:13** _ _"stop assuming i like every american thing you idiot"_

His phone vibrated again but he decided to ignore it to watch that 10 seconds video again. He laughed while watching it. Damn his boyfriend really is stupid... And hot.. Stupidly hot and- Oohhhh damnnn look at those arms and back muscles...

Kagami sighed and cursed under his breath. His eyes were full of lust and he was unconsciously caressing his lips with his fingers to the rhythm of Aomine's hips erotic movement.

Shit, he never thought he'd be jealous of a bed until today.

He opened the text he previously ignored.

**19:13** _"oh lmao sorry i didn't think you'd dislike this"_

**19:14** _"i don't"_

**19:14** _"oh"_

Kagami was smiling to himself, he knew Aomine didn't know what to answer but he also knew he was going to text him again, so he waited a few seconds.

He was right. It was a phone call though.

"So you like it ?"

Kagami laughed, putting his seat belt on. "I'll like it even more when you'll grind on me instead of the bed though."

"Shit. I only wanted to tease you, don't tease me back..."

Kagami snickered. "You idiot. You always end up horny when you're teasing me. You never learn huh ?"

The redhead opened the car's window as he talked. He was starting to feel hot.. Way too hot for someone who saw a video that only lasted 10 seconds.

The cold breeze of air on his skin made him feel better. His body temperature stopped raising but he knew he couldn't do anything about that other thing that was raising in his pants.

"That's your fault. Damn.. Kagami where are you ?"

"In my car."

"You texting and talking on the phone while driving ?", Aomine sounded irritated and a little worried.

"Oh shut up mister 'future policeman'. No I'm not."

"Then hurry up, hang up and drive. I've been waiting for 100 years already."

Kagami smiled, "Alright I'll be there in 30 minutes. You better be ready to _Grind on meee_ ~"

"God damn it, don't fucking sing in english. I'm already hard."

Kagami knew Aomine liked it when he spoke english. He could basically get him hot by reading their grocery lists in English, and apparently the blue-haired man also liked it when Kagami sang sexual songs, especially when he knew what the lyrics meant thanks to the Internet.

He chuckled and continued.

" _Relax your mind, take your time on mee_ ~"

"Fuck you", the redhead laughed and Aomine continued, "Fuck you in 30 minutes."

Kagami smiled, "Yeah."

He suddenly raised his voice, "Oh ! Hey I can't touch my dick while driving so you better not touch yours either alright ?"

He heard Aomine groaning. "If you're not there in 30 minutes I will."

The redhead looked at the clock and agreed, "Okay. See ya"

He hung up and immediately started the car, grinning like a fool and singing passionately to every song that came on the radio.

Today really was a good day.


	2. Doin' it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you can’t laugh while having sex with someone, then you probably shouldn’t even have sex with them.

Aomine rarely went home early lately. The Law Enforcement Academy kept him busy and he could only go home at around 6pm. That friday, he was free to go two hours earlier. His body was so sore he even had trouble to drive or to move his arms to eat so he was actually happy to go home early, thinking he would take a nap, which he did.

He intended to take a 2 hours nap but he was wide awake after only 30 minutes.

Nothing was on TV and he was too tired to even think about working out. He played video games but it got boring after a while, he could only play for hours when he was playing with Kagami.

So he decided to surf on the internet. He started watching basketball videos but a few minutes later he ended up watching all kinds of videos: how to do origami, how to dance salsa, how to beatbox, funny videos... He basically watched anything that caught his attention.

After a while, he watched a video that was called " _Best grind on me Vines_ ", where a bunch of american guys were dry humping their bed and their floor to the rhythm of a song.

Aomine knew about that thing called "twerk" that was popular in America, but he never heard of this.  
He wondered if Kagami knew about it. 

His boredom was gone, he decided to tease Kagami a little. It's been a while since they sent each other pictures or videos after all.

He only wanted to tease Kagami but the redhead teased him back and that's how, at almost 8pm, he was waiting with a raging boner for his lover to come home.

After precisely 19 minutes (which felt like an hour for the blue-haired man), he heard someone opening the door of the apartment and the sound of something hitting the floor. He ignored the fact that his body was sore and immediately ran towards the door, where his boyfriend was panting and taking his shoes off as if his life depended on it. 

"I'm hom- _mm.._ "

Before the redhead could finish talking, his back was already pressed against the door, tanned arms holding him tight, making sure every inch of their bodies were touching.  
Kagami chuckled and purred, caressing the back of Aomine's head. He always loved the way the bluenette pressed his chest sensually against his while kissing him passionately.

It didn't take them long to start sweating, and the hot weather wasn't helping.

Clothes were soon laying on the floor: shirts in front of the door, pants in the living room, and finally they were on their bed, only wearing their underwear. 

Aomine was on top of Kagami, devouring his lips as if he was starving while slowly and sensually grinding on him.

Kagami's hands pushed him away.  
"What ?", the bluenette said, frowning with annoyance and confusion.

Kagami wiped his lips, trying to catch his breath at the same time "Wait a second."

Aomine sat up as the redhead got out of the bed and went under it. 

"What the hell are you doing, Bakagami ?"

He stood back up with a CD in his hands.

"You said you were gonna grind on me so we gotta put some music on, right ?", he answered matter-of-factly.

"Is that a.. _Pfff_ ", he laughed, pointing at the CD, "is that a fucking sex playlist ?"

"Shut up !", the redhead blushed, "You're the one who gets crazy horny whenever you hear English, you pervert, so I thought I'd make an English playlist."

Aomine scratched his neck and shook his head, "Idiot. I only get horny when you speak Eng-"  
He stopped when he realized his boyfriend was looking at him, arms crossed with a proud expression on his face. Oh, how he hated it when Kagami was full of himself.

"Never mind. Just put your damn music on and come back to bed."

Kagami laughed, he threw a pillow at him and turned around to turn the music on.  
He climbed back into the bed, layed on his back, and put both of his hands under the back of his head, playfully moving his feet the way someone does when they're waiting for something. Aomine was known for being cocky but his boyfriend really was almost at his level. God, he wanted to punch him in the face sometimes.

The bluenette sighed and layed on top of Kagami again, this time his forearms were keeping him from crushing Kagami's body under his weight, damn his abs were so sore in this position.

"I know it's your turn to be on top but I'm seriously gonna fuck you if you keep acting like I'm your bitch.", he softly slapped the redhead's face.

"You do that when you're on top too.", Kagami only whispered softly, too focused on Aomine's lips to speak louder.

He caressed his lover's tanned and muscular back with only the tip of his fingers before grabbing his hips and his ass firmly. Their erections were rubbing together to the rhythm of the sexy music. Shit, the guy's hips and back moved like those of a fucking feline and his kissing skills were driving Kagami crazy.

After a while, they were both breathless and Aomine's forearms, abs and legs were starting to feel weak. The man was already sore because of martial arts training, he was at his limit now.  
He sat on Kagami's legs to relieve the soreness in his legs a little and the redhead who previously had his eyes closed opened them with a quizzical look on his face.

"Why does your ass feel wet ?", he asked, not sure what to think.

The bluenette chuckled, "You said I couldn't touch my dick, you never talked about my ass."

Kagami's eyes widened, he imagined his lover preparing himself, maybe even moaning his name while he wasn't there ?  
He quickly came back to his senses, it wasn't the time to fantasize, not when he had the real Aomine almost naked in front of him.  
He sat up and grabbed his boyfriend's shoulders, kissing him passionately while laying on top of him. 

" _Doin' it_ " by LL cool J started playing in the background. And.. Was Kagami moving his head to the rhythm of the song ?

Aomine raised an eyebrow. " _Aah.._ What's with that song ? I don't wanna hear someone else moaning in my house."

"Never mind her.", the redhead said as he started nibbling his lover's jaw before licking his neck, sucking it hard to be sure to leave as many marks as possible. 

Kagami licked the blue-haired man's ear, biting it a little. He caressed his pectoral muscles and kissed the spot just behind Aomine's left ear, which he knew was one of the tanned man's erogenous spots. Aomine purred, closing his eyes softly to focus on the sensations and caressing Kagami's lower back (one of his sensitive spots) to encourage him to continue. Kagami smiled against the sensitive skin, kissing and biting it lightly before he started talking.

**"It's the first time together and I'm feeling kinda horny. Conventional methods of makin love kinda bore me"**

Aomine's cock twitched when he realized his lover was whispering in english in his ear.  
" _Mmmh.._ What.. ?"

It took the bluenette less than a second to understand Kagami was in fact rapping to the song, he still had no idea what he was saying though.

Kagami laughed in his ear before licking it one last time. He softly slapped Aomine's thighs, who lifted his hips up in the air to allow Kagami to take his boxers off. The redhead playfully kissed Aomine's toned quadriceps, trying really hard to do it slowly and sensually, to the beat of the music.

♫ _**I need a rough neck nigga Mandigo in a sec who ain't afraid to pull my hair and spank me from the back.**_ ♫

"Damn it.. Hurry up."

**"No douuubt. I'm the playa that you're talkin abouuut~"** , Kagami was moving his head up and down to the rhythm while opening the lube bottle and throwing it next to the bed when he finished pouring the cold liquid on his hand.

"What the hell does that even mean ?"

♫ _**I guarantee you shorty it's real**_ ♫

Kagami chuckled and took his underwear off. With a big smile on his face, he grabbed his hard and already wet cock, stroking it a little with his hand full of lube and thrusted his hips in the air to the rythm of the song to emphasize the sentence. **"Baby stick it out. Here comes the man of steel."**

Aomine was staring at that perfect cock as he tried to understand what his lover was saying. He kinda understood it was something funny, if his lover's stupid laughter was any indication. He laughed too because his boyfriend was an idiot, but it quickly turned into a strangled moan when the redhead's mouth found its way around his nipples, licking and twisting them just the way he liked it. Kagami was humming to the song's chorus while his hot mouth was sucking Aomine's nipples.

After a while, Kagami's mouth wandered on the tanned man's abs, kissing and biting them a little while his hand softly stroked Aomine's lower abs before grabbing his erected member.

♫ _**How a big girl like it Daddy ?**_ ♫ 

**"Nice and hard."** , Kagami said, softly rubbing Aomine's cock with his thumb while kissing his thighs.

Aomine shivered, tearing Kagami's hair a little. 

**"Safe sexin it, flexin it, gettin that affectionate. Chewin it, oohin it, all while we're doin it"** , Kagami playfully rapped, moving his hands slowly to his man's thighs before spreading his muscular and tanned legs. He rubbed Aomine's entrance with his dick, biting his own lower lip.

"F-fuck..", Aomine moved his hips, trying to get that dick inside of him by himself. Of course, the redhead didn't let him.

"Damn it Kagami.. Your dick is about to fucking explode.. S-stop trying to act cool."

He was right, Kagami was basically testing his own limits when he tried to tease Aomine. They both didn't have much patience, if they had any.

He only put the tip of his cock in and fuck, they were both already about to come. The simple contact of their most intimate body parts made them go crazy.

"Shit", they both whispered at the same time, it was like their voices became one for a second.

Kagami was sure he wouldn't last more than a song.

"Damn, Daiki..", he slowly put his cock a little deeper. "I don't know if I can.. _nnh_ last more than four minutes."

"Me- _ohhhh_ fuck.. Me neither."

Kagami got on his knees, lifting up Aomine's hips so his ass wasn't touching the bed anymore, and put his lover's left leg on his right shoulder while his other hand was on the bed, firmly grabbing the white sheets next to Aomine's face. He entered him quickly with no warning, biting his boyfriend's tanned calf and groaning around the skin. When his cock was deep inside Aomine, he released the toned calf, leaving a bite mark and saliva on it. He kissed it softly as if he was apologizing for biting so hard when he realized his forearm hurt and, shit, Aomine was also biting him. Apparently they both thought they'd prevent themselves from coming if they bit hard enough.  
The pain felt good for both of them thought. For some reason they both loved having their muscles bitten and firmly groped when they were already sore. 

♫ _**Baby, I wanna hit it in the worst way, Make it hot.  
Schemin on the ass since the first day, Don't stop. **_ ♫

He started moving, harder and deeper with every thrust. They both had their eyes closed, brows furrowed and abs contracting with every move, trying to hold themselves from coming too fast. They wanted it to last as long as possible, even though it wouldn't last long even if they tried. 

Aomine finally left Kagami's forearm alone, "Shit.. Kagami... _Oooh_ fuck yes.. Keep going." 

♫ _**Damn I love it when you talk like that. Make it bounce sugar**_ ♫

Kagami thought he was going to choke when he tried to talk, incoherent noises and words escaped his mouth before he could speak, "D-Daiki ..My name"

"T-Taiga.. Taiga.. _Ahhh_ \- F-fuck I'm- !!"

Kagami slowed down, earning a grunt of disapproval from Aomine who looked at him with confusion. Before the blue-haired man could glare at him and ask him what the fuck he was doing, the redhead opened his eyes, missing his favorite line from the song wasn't even an option.  
He tried to catch his breath as fast as he could, bending over to look his lover in the eyes, grinning.  
**"From the back, from the side.. Right, I'm in the Zone."**

The last part was easy to understand, and the stupid grin on Kagami's face confirmed that the tanned man understood it.

Aomine wanted to laugh but Kagami didn't let him, the bluenette arched his back and moaned as Kagami was moving faster than ever, expertly hitting Aomine's prostate with every single thrust, his hand was moving around the bluenette's dick.

Aomine's vision got blurry and he forgot how to swallow. He was sure he was about to choke in his own saliva.

Kagami's abs were stained with his lover's cum and although he was breathing heavily, he was also laughing as he thrusted two, three and finally four times before it was his turn to come.

Kagami groaned, eyes closed and biting his lips before he collapsed on Aomine. He was smiling as he was catching up his breath, enjoying the way Aomine moaned after an intense orgasm. He loved the way cum looked on his lover's tanned skin and he wondered how he would react if he told him.

Aomine's tanned fingers grabbed Kagami's red hair, pulling him closer and kissing him slowly as their hearts started to beat normally again.

Kagami rolled over onto his side of the bed, laughing, "That was amazing."

Aomine breathed deeply, "Yeah"

The redhead chuckled, resting his chin on the palm of his hand, "You came when I said I was in the zone."

"Tsk. You did it on purpose, bastard."

"You think ?", Kagami laughed, rolling over to wrap his arms around his lover.

"Stop grinning like an idiot, damn it", he pushed Kagami's face away from him but he couldn't help laughing too.

Kagami put his head on his lover's chest, where the brown skin wasn't stained with white liquid. The bluenette played with his red hair, looking at the ceiling with a smile on his face.

\------------------------------------------------------------

The next day was the week-end, there was a thunderstorm outside so they both stayed home. After taking a bath together, they were both lazily laying on their bed, only wearing boxers. The TV was on but they didn't really pay attention to it, it was just background noise. Kagami was playing a game on his phone and answering a few texts he missed the night before while Aomine was next to him, his laptop on his stomach, he was looking at the lyrics translation of the song Kagami sang while having sex the previous night.

Kagami looked at his lover who was smiling to himself.  
"What are you doing ?", curious, he moved closer to Aomine in order to see what he was doing.

He blushed a little when he looked at the screen, laughing nervously.

Aomine closed the laptop and put in on the floor next to the bed.

Kagami's face was red but Aomine wasn't sure if it was because he was embarrassed or if it was just because he was laughing. Probably both.

The redhead put his phone away as Aomine jumped on him playfully, " 'The man of steel' huh ?" 

The thunderstorm and the TV both sounded quiet compared to their laughter.


End file.
